Late Night Shenanigans
by Sparks101
Summary: On a hunt for warm milk Robin found herself in quite a situation, not that she was complaining.


Finally I did a one-shot in the girl's POV.

This one-shot came about as I was in the mood to try and write something a bit more mature than I normally do and I did owe AquaticSlver a one-shot.

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Late Night Shenanigans

Robin tossed, turned, and turned again before she admitted defeat, she wasn't going to be falling asleep any time soon. She huffed out her annoyance as she plopped herself down and stared up at her roof or more accurately the canopy of her bed that she forgot was there. After months of sleeping on an uncomfortable cot she blamed her difficulty of falling asleep on her plush bed. Of course she knew that that wasn't the only thing keeping her up, her fears about the future and the fact that every time she closed her eyes she was greeted with an image of her friend, Chrom.

When she started to see the image of her lord in the fabric of the canopy she knew it was time for a change of scenery. Hesitantly she left the warm comfort of her blanket and was immediately bombarded by the cold night air. She hissed when her bare foot came into contact with the freezing floor, but she didn't stop. She nearly made it out of her room before she spied herself in the mirror and blushed when she saw herself; since the nightgown she wore during the war had tore she was given (more like forced) one of Lissa's it stopped just above her knees and was a tad to small so it hugged her in a way she didn't like and it was barely able to contain her chest, she was definitely going to get another one as soon as she had the time too, whenever that would be. Feeling a lot more insecure than she should she put on her large overcoat and slipped outside and went on a hunt for a glass of warm milk.

As quietly as possible she slipped out of her room, though there was no need as no one was nearby, which she wasn't surprise as it was quite late. Her room had been the very last room in one of the many great halls. It was very extravagant, it showed off Ylisse's wealth and rich history better than any other place in the castle; it was a room meant for important, foreign guest to stay in. Both Chrom and Lissa had went out of their way to get Robin such a nice room so she didn't have the heart to tell them that it was a room designed to let guest know that they were outsiders and that they didn't belong.

The hall was empty and dark, it made the tactician, who was so used to people being around, feel incredibly lonely. Pushing the loneness aside she pressed on. The only sound that she could hear were the sounds of her steps and it made her a tad bit more uncomfortable than necessary. She wished she had someone to walk with, actually she wanted a certain someone but she quickly shook that thought away.

One turn after another, after another, and after her seventh turn down a corner, she didn't recognize, she finally admitted to herself that she was lost and had no idea where the kitchen was before she began her little journey. She was sure that if all the hallways hadn't looked so similar she wouldn't be having such a problem. The royals' approachable nature had been greatly appreciated by Robin and when she first walked through the castle she was delighted to see that it too had an air of simplicity but as she stumbled around through the night she wished for the royals to be a little bit more flashy so that there would be at least one thing that she could remember about each hallway and help navigate her way through the castle.

Turning another corner she nearly cursed when she came to a dead end and was nowhere closer to the kitchen. Grumbling under her breath she was about to turn around and leave when something caught her eye, a portrait. So focused on the picture she didn't notice that the hallway, she found herself in, was vastly different than all the other ones she visited.

The portrait that drew Robin was very large and was at the end of the hallway. It featured a man and a woman with the lady holding a baby. The woman looked so much like Emmeryn that if the tactician had not known better she might have thought it was the late Exalt. As for the man he looked a lot like Chrom, only with harder features. She quickly realized that they were Chrom's and Lissa's parents and that the baby had to be Emmeryn. She studied the picture with great focus trying to learn as much as she could from it.

"Robin?" a familiar voice called from behind. Jumping straight into the air she gripped her chest in hopes of calming her racing heart.

"By gods Chrom, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" she growled out as she spun around. She had more to say, a lot more, but she went silent as she discovered that he was standing in a door way, shirtless, and she quickly concluded that it was his room. Her eyes immediately scanned the hall and horror washed over her as she realized that she was in the hall, where the royals' rooms were located.

"I wasn't spying!" she quickly blurted as embarrassment got the better of her. The last thing she wanted, or needed for-that-matter, was to be on Frederick's most watched list again. A new horror quickly overwhelmed her as she realized how improper her situation was. "Oh gods…" she buried her face into her hands and desperately tried to shrink into her coat.

"It's alright Robin," Chrom was quick to comfort but he didn't leave the doorway. Peeking through the gasps of her fingers she watched in what she assumed to be him having an internal struggle; she concluded it was because he was with her as he had been avoiding her for a while now.

"I should be leaving." Even though it greatly hurt her when he avoided her, she was nothing short but considerate and maybe a little bit of a fool if her friends knew what she was doing.

The lord seemed grateful for that and it pained her more than any stab wound ever could. Eagar to get away she moved quickly but was halted when she tried to pass him. He had grabbed her hand and the weird thing was it looked like he wasn't aware of it. She wondered if she should say something but he beat her to it. Throwing her hand away, he was stuttering like crazy while having his face red as a tomato, and it took her much effort to calm him.

An awkward silence soon befell them. Robin was looking at the door to a room, she remembered to be Lissa's, and from the corner of her eye she could see Chrom starring into his room, refusing to look at her. She wondered if she should leave again but found herself unable to move. She really wanted to know about his behavior as of late but at the same time she was terrified of the answer.

Mustering up all her courage she finally asked the question that had been plaguing her for a week, "Do you dislike my company now?"

His reaction had been so instantaneous she wasn't sure what to think, "D-dislike you?! Egads, Robin, of course I don't dislike you! Nothing could be further from the truth!" He said all that while he stared deeply into her eyes.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Flushed pure red he quickly looked away, frustrating her greatly. She had worked up the courage so she wasn't going to let it go.

His blush intensified to the point where even his ears and neck were red. "I-it's late." She didn't bother to hide her frown as he tried to get out of it. As if sensing her displeasure he sighed before continuing, "Are you having trouble sleeping, as well?"

"As well?" Her frown vanished as confusion took over. She guessed that since he was wake now that he must been having trouble sleeping for a while.

She studied him closely as it seemed like he was having some kind of internal debate. A sigh slipped through his lips and he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. She smiled back at him in hopes of giving him some comfort but all that seemed to do was deepen his blush and have him look away. She kept up her smile to hide her pain. Another small sigh escaped him as he pushed open his door while rubbing the back of his neck. Giving her a strained smile he gestured inside and asked, "Would you like to come in and talk?"

She knew it was incredibly improper (especially at that hour) for her to be alone with the prince in his room but she didn't care. It had been so long since they just simply talked that there was no way in hell was she going to miss that chance, even if it seemed liked he didn't really want to talk. Smiling so brightly that it reinforced his blush, she walked in without a second thought.

Robin was pleasantly surprised at how full Chrom's room was (she had expected it to be close to empty as he always seemed to be anywhere but in it). A large plush bed that looked like it was big enough for four grown adults sat in the middle of the room filling up the space. His covers were scattered about showing her that he, too, has done he fair share of tossing and turning. To the left of the door was a massive dresser that had her curious as to what was inside as she was confident that there was just no way he had enough clothes to fill it (even if he was a prince). A top of the dresser was a gigantic mirror that made the humongous room feel even larger. At the other end of the room sat a nice white table with three chairs, something that just didn't seem to fit with the image of Chrom but somehow matched with all the color that was sprinkled around his room. Looking around at the colorful walls and the many pictures that dotted them, filling up the empty space, she came to the conclusion that he probably had little to no input on how his room was decorated.

Sitting at the little table she looked out the window that was practically a wall in itself and the view was just as beautiful as she imagined; she was a bit jealous that he got such a nice view because she was sure she would never get tired of looking at it. She wasn't sure why she had expected him to sit at the table with her but she did a good job at not showing her hurt when he sat on the bed; she was surprised that he did at least sit on the side closest to her. Once again an uncomfortable silence had settled over them, making it impossible for her to enjoy the view.

To her surprise it was Chrom that broke the silence, "S-so what's troubling you?" she ignored his stuttering and smiled at him, it felt like last week's avoidance was gone; but he swiftly looked away with red tinted cheeks and her smile vanished.

"You," she wanted to answer but didn't, instead, she responded with a slight lie, "Not used to my lavish bed yet." She had expected Chrom to start overacting and promising all kinds of things from changing her bed to any other bazar suggestions he could come up with but he never did. It was another painful moment for her.

Silence returned. Unable to make eye contact the tactician's eyes glided across the room. She had planned to ask what was troubling him but she knew he would just copy her, albeit with a different excuse. Eventually her eyes landed on a book, on the nightstand next to his bed, and it held her attention. While she knew Chrom was literate, he just didn't come off as someone who read before he went to sleep and she could only wonder why kind of things he liked to read.

"What are you reading?" she finally asked once her curiosity got the better of her. From the corner of her eye she could see him get up to fetch the book and returned to his spot.

He ran his fingers over the book before sighing. "It's about Ylisse's history, mostly about her Exalts." A forlorn look over took his features as he stared at the book. "Soon Emm's reign shall be add…"

Her lips tighten into a thin line as she struggled to say something. She desperately wanted to comfort him but didn't know what to say or even where to begin. She had greatly respected Emmeryn but, and it pained her to admit it, the late Exalt had been a stranger to her and she hadn't taken the lost as painfully as others. She had thought about getting up and comforting him in a hug but held back as she recalled his recent behaviors and thought it best otherwise.

"What will they say about my reign?" He had asked that so quietly that she nearly missed it but she heard it nonetheless.

Forgetting her earlier hesitation she had went up to him. Instead of hugging him like she had originally planned she, instead, ran her fingers through his hair; she was surprised at how soft it was. At first he jumped but he never moved to get away, rather he relaxed at her touch. His curious, blue eyes met her soft, hazel eyes and she was able to see that her small smile comforted him some.

"You'll be a wonderful ruler," she said softly. His eyes widened and he was about to protest but light chuckling from her silenced him and made him furrow his brows. Despite his recent avoidance she was still grateful that she could still easily read him at times. Twirling around a strand of his bangs around her finger she pushed it back, against his head, and continued to run her fingers through his hair. "I know," she finally started once he started to frown at her, "because you already are."

"But-" was all he was able to say before he was silenced by a finger being placed on his lips. Her finger lingered on his lips longer than necessary before returning to his hair.

He patiently waited for her rebuttal but it never came; instead, she started to hum. Frowning, he pulled her closer and rested his head against her chest; she knew if he wasn't in distress he might have realized his actions but right then she could tell he just wanted comfort. Knowing full well a flushed face would alarm him she strongly fought against her embarrassment but it was quite hard.

"But I'm not Emm…," he whispered into her chest. With that one little admittance she understood the root of his fears. It was not that he was worried about his reign but the large shadow that his sister left behind.

Robin's eyes left him to stare at their reflection, in the mirror, as she thought of what to say. "No, you are not," she said as she decided that that was the best course to follow. The arms, wrapped around her, stiffened and though, she could not see his face she understood that her words had hurt him. Resuming of running her fingers through his hair she continued where she left off, "You are Chrom." The stiffness of his arms weaken but more needed to be said. Removing her fingers she cupped his face and made him look at her. "You cannot be Emmeryn," now that she could see his face she was forced to witness the pain and in return it hurt her, "you are you. A kind, wonderful man that should not compare himself to others."

"But…" he started but went silent when he looked into her eyes and a light shade of pink tinted his cheeks.

"Chrom." Her tone managed to make him look at her, or more accurately her chin. "People don't follow you because you are a prince. We follow you because there's no one else we would follow."

The furrow brow is all she needed to know that he needed more convincing. "You are incredibly kind. You don't judge based on superficial things. You treat everyone with respect and equality. You are someone who easily earns respect from almost everyone you meet." As she spoke their eyes locked and for a second she lost herself in his beautiful, blue eyes. "You are also the man that I fell in love with."

Slowly it dawned on her of what she admitted. Horror washed over her features and she tried to get away, but he wouldn't allow it. He pulled her so hard towards him that she practically fell onto his lap. Before she could say anything his lips collided with hers. Unable to process what was going she could only sit there trying to discern if she was dreaming or not.

It wasn't until Chrom placed his hand on the back of her head and pressed her further into him to intensify the kiss that she finally gave into her desire; and when he bit her bottom lip in search of entry, she did not deny him. Their noses bumped into each other and their tongues awkwardly explored each other's mouth, it was far from the perfect kiss but it didn't cool their desires in the slightest. She wouldn't know for sure but it was safe to assume that that she had never kissed before or at least not one so passionately. His hands slipped from her head down to her shoulders, where he began to push her coat off and she willing let it fall to the ground. The cold air crashed into her flushed skin and it sent a tingly sensation throughout her body.

In an attempt to get into a better position Robin would constantly shift around on his lap, which would earn her a grunt each time. Finally his hand gripped her waist tightly and she yelped in surprise, before he tossed her onto the bed. She was trapped when she looked into his eyes and saw something animalistic in them and for some reason, she didn't know, it excited her greatly. Crawling over her he had placed a bit too much of his weight onto her but the plush bed helped absorb some of the weight and it that moment she didn't care. The few second pause ended and Chrom was back to claiming her lips.

A low moan escaped her as she felt Chrom shift around over her causing her to feel things she wasn't sure of but she most certainly liked it. Her fingers explored his exposed back, noticing all his muscles and loved how they reacted to her touch and the moan that slipped through his lips. His lips left hers to travel down to her neck where he left several kisses and nibbles, earning him another but longer moan, to which she could feel him smirk against her skin. His hands slowly traveled down her sides, carefully following her curves.

It didn't take him very long to reach the end of her nightgown that had cut short just above her knees and was pulled up further when he had tossed her. She gasped out when she felt him rub his hands over her thighs. "Such smooth skin," he whispered into her neck, and she wasn't sure if he was saying that to her or just stating an observation out loud; she didn't care as she began to feel a strange, tingly sensation in her lower half. His hands traveled upward dragging her nightgown with them.

When his fingers brushed against her stomach did Robin become aware of what was happening. "Chrom," she wanted to shout but instead it came out as a moan and he rewarded her by biting her neck a bit harder. She wasn't able to truly be frustrated because he had turned his focus onto the cut of her nightgown, right above her chest, and when his teeth grazed the area just above her breast she once again moaned. He was doing a marvelous job at weakening her inhibitions and he nearly succeeded if she hadn't been so perceptive.

"Chrom!" That time she managed to keep her voice steady, but by gods was it difficult for her. With a light push she managed to get him off, though he didn't separate that much from her. She remained lying in bed as she tried to steady her racing heart and ragged breaths; she didn't understand why she was so short of breath when they hadn't done it yet. With some control over herself she spared him a glance and instantly regretted it; though confusion was predominant in his eyes, his lust was still there and the tingly sensation returned.

Unable to look into his eyes any longer her eyes traveled down length of his body, marveling at his toned physique, and stopped at the only piece of clothing he was wearing, his pants. There was quite the noticeable bulge and she quickly remembered what she had seen underneath that little barrier and she had to wonder how uncomfortable he must be with the tightness. She shook her head, hard, to dislodge that thought and turned her sights onto the mirror that gave her a nice reflection of his bottom. She sighed as figured that the best place to look was probably his face so she focused on only his chin, though she could see the beginning of a mark she left on his neck and embarrassment threaten to color her cheeks red but she fought it.

"Chr-" she began to say his name but stopped because she guessed that it might mislead him, "It wouldn't be proper," she settled on saying that, instead. Her eyes drifted back to his and she was grateful that his lust, though still there, wasn't as strong. "You are a king, and I am merely an advisor," she did not miss his frown but decided not to think too much about it, "Again, it wouldn't be proper."

As if he finally understood he got off of her but he did take his time and occasional his hands would brush against her skin causing her to twitch a little. With his body heat completely gone the cold air besieged her flustered body but it was not enough to cool her skin. "Forgive me," he started as he sat on the side of the bed, "I just lost control."

"All is forgiven," Robin said as she join him, albeit with a bit of space separated them.

They were silent as they sat in thought. She wanted to know if what just happened meant anything to him or if he was just using her as a distraction. She was too afraid of the answer to ask the question so all she could do was shift around awkwardly. Eventually she became aware of him watching her.

"Did you dislike it?" he asked with pink tinted cheeks.

Her body had finally chilled but his question had set her entire it ablaze again. Unable to contain her nervous energy she bolted to her feet. Unsure of what to do with her hands she fiddled with the bottom hem of her nightgown but quickly realized that that was probably not the best place for them so they hung awkwardly in the air. Briefly she stole a glance at him and noticed that he was patiently waiting for her answer and that caused her blush to intensify.

"I…did…," she finally admitted but in a soft voice. When she heard him sigh she spared him a glance and noticed the smile that adored his face, causing her heart rate to soar even more. She knew that she needed to leave and quickly less they give into their desires yet again.

At his feet rested her coat so she bent over to pick it up, all the while she was completely aware of his gaze. Her body was much too hot to where the coat so she had planned to drape it over her arm, but when she discovered that his gaze was focused on her chest that the nightgown could barely contain, she quickly covered herself with her coat. She found the frown he wore adorable but another reminder that she needed to leave.

As she walked towards the door she spotted herself in the mirror, if she had thought herself to look improper before she now looked positively scandalous. Her hair that was once in a nice braid was unraveling and clinging to her sweaty skin, her nightgown was a wrinkled mess and her coat was even worse, her lips were swollen, and the worst offender was her neck that was beginning to show telltale signs of several love bites. She should have been appalled at her appearance but instead she felt happy because she had proof that it did happen (of course in the morning she felt differently when she struggled to hide her neck).

In the mirror's reflection she could see Chrom watching her and she felt the need to tease him, "Dirty boy." His face flushed pure red and he looked anywhere but her. She smiled to herself, finding it the perfect time to leave.

"Wait," he called right before she reached the doorknob. She turned to find him walking towards her. The look in his eyes was different from his lustful ones, it had a much softer look; her hope flared before she could squash it.

She was left helpless to his stare as he effortlessly made his way to her. Once he was close to her his left hand cupped her face and without realizing it she rested her head into his palm. "I haven't said it yet," he started as he smiled down at her and her heart was ready to burst through her chest. They fell into a silence as they looked into each other's eyes. She anxiously wanted to shout at him and get him to hurry up and say it but her voice was nowhere to be found. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek as he closed the distance that dare separated them.

"I love you," he breathed out. She couldn't believe her ears so all she could do was stare at him with her mouth slightly agape. He chuckled quietly before kissing her lightly on the tip of her nose. "I've been wanting to tell you for so long."

Still not completely sure of what she heard she just whispered his name. It was once again quiet between them before he claimed her lips and the sounds of their kiss filled the air; he took a vantage of her slightly parted mouth to plunge his tongue inside. She moaned and that seem to encourage him. He shoved her into the door as he intensified the kiss. The doorknob dug into her back but she didn't care as she locked her hands in his hair, tugging him closer to her.

Wasting no time his hands slide to the ends of her nightgown and just like the first time she gasped out when his fingers brushed against her thighs. Just like before his hands traveled up her sides dragging the bottom of the gown with them but this time he stopped at her bottom to give it a nice squeeze, which caused her to moan into the kiss and dig her nails into his shoulders. His lips left her to resume his unfished assault on her neck.

The tactician's logic side took control again, snapping her out of her lust induce haze. With a bit more effort this time she managed to push him off. She didn't wait for her body to recover before grabbing the doorknob, she needed to get out of there and fast. Quickly she turned the knob but stopped at pushing it open. Fear held her in place as she stared at her hand.

"Did," she paused as she was too afraid to voice the rest, "Did you tell me that you loved me, only so you could sleep with me?" The more she spoke the softer her voice got and she had to wonder if he was even able to hear the last part.

"Gods no!" the lord shouted. She glanced at him and noticed that his face was beat red. "There's no way I could do such a thing!" Unable to look at him anymore, she lowered her head in shame. She knew that he wasn't the type of guy to do such a think but she couldn't help but think that that everything that happened was too good to be true.

He sighed and it grabbed her attention. "I can't really blame you for reaching such a conclusion." He sighed again looked away, pain tainting his features. Hesitantly she reached out for him and rubbed his arm until he looked at her. "I swear," he paused to reach out to touch her but quickly let his arm drop to his side, "I truly do love you. It's just," he sighed again, "You have no idea how much I've longed to kiss you, to hold you…I just lost control. I beg of you, please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you."

Robin gave him a light kiss on the cheek and she smiled when she saw his eyes widen and his pink tinted cheeks. She intertwined their hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. She waited for his face to take on a more neutral expression before speaking, "I love you." Her smile grew when she saw his hopeful expression. "But," she started and kept up her smile in order to comfort him, "it would be best if we continued this in the morning, when we have more control over ourselves."

Nodding, he gave her hands a light squeeze before releasing them. "Good night my love." It was her turn to blush and he chuckled at that. She let the words "my love" roll on her tongue before she repeated them to him. "You have no idea how many times I nearly called you that." Her blush deepened but it brought an even brighter to her face. "It's wonderful to finally call you that."

"Sweet dreams my love," she said before slipping out.

The night had been perfect and she did not care that she spent the remainder of it wandering through the halls looking for her room. And when she finally found her room after a long search she collapsed on to her bed and fell asleep with relative ease, as she could join her love in her dreams and wouldn't have to worry if what they were doing was proper or not. And after just a few, short hours of sleep she did not care when the maid woke her up as she was very much eager to see what the day had in store for her.

* * *

I'm not quite sure how I feel about this one-shot. I don't hate it but I don't necessarily like either. I think it's the ending that's bothering me but I couldn't really think of a better one. :/

Anyway, would you kind reader be so kind as to give me a review and tell me how I did as it is the first time I've written something like this? I would be most appreciative.


End file.
